<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】Love, and other malfunctions|爱，和故障的故事 by AriaArioso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442381">【授翻】Love, and other malfunctions|爱，和故障的故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso'>AriaArioso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization, Rejection, Suicide Attempt (sort of), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼创造出了一个完美的仿生人。这位造物与人类并无二致，善良、美好、聪明、体贴……并且拥有爱的能力。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov (mentioned), Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】Love, and other malfunctions|爱，和故障的故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444183">Love, and other malfunctions</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft">Arethereanydamnusernamesleft</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>附加tag：<br/>机器人；初吻；第一次；拒绝；自杀未遂（算是吧）；爱情告白；梦想成真；过程焦虑结局美满</p><p>译者的话：<br/>急赶慢赶还是没赶上阿爸的生日。希望大家吃的愉快。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“太令人印象深刻了，托尼。”布鲁斯在托尼的客厅里踱着步，一边翻看手里的平板，一边说道。托尼摊在沙发上，装作轻松的样子。</p><p>“神经通路的运作方式完全模拟了人类的学习过程。”布鲁斯说着，拉出托尼设计的大脑全息模型。</p><p>“但是更快。”托尼补充道。</p><p>“快多少？”</p><p>“大概……36到48小时内达到成人的思维和理解水平。”托尼漫不经心地说。</p><p>“这个过程还是风险太大。”布鲁斯摇着头。</p><p>托尼用手梳过自己的头发，被布鲁斯的推断惹恼了。“总会有把孩子抚养的很糟糕的家长的，没什么新鲜的……只要我们在成长期及时输入正确的信息，就不会出错。”</p><p>“什么算正确的信息？”</p><p>“肯定不是整个互联网就是了！”托尼厉声回答。</p><p>“抱歉。我不想吼的，我只是为自己辩护……这个项目最近有点太耗神了。”托尼补充道。</p><p>“听着，从理论上讲，如果我们在奥创之前就有了这个设计……好吧，好吧，没法事后诸葛亮了——但你知道联合国或神盾局不会让你创造这个的，对吧？”</p><p>“幻视最终证明我的构想是正确的——他配得上雷神的锤子！”</p><p>“那也不行，托尼！”</p><p>托尼看向别处。</p><p>“布鲁斯，这个构想并不是要创造出某种更高级的东西……而是要创造出我们优秀的平级。某种……某种货真价实的存在。如果他们长得像人，行为像人，思想像人，那和真的人又有什么区别呢?”</p><p>“托尼，这太冒险了……”布鲁斯叹了口气，看向他的朋友。“我知道你非常想达成它，但它必须是可控的。”托尼知道布鲁斯是在试图委婉地说服他收手，但这个计划对他来说太接近一生一次的愿望了。</p><p>“布鲁斯，不管我们做的是什么，人工智能领域都会继续发展前进……现在试图阻止它就像试图阻止工业革命。外面有很多人在开发这项技术，但他们的道德标准比我……不，比我们低的多！”</p><p>“你不能把这比作工业革命，托尼！发明制造机器零件的装配线与创造一个有思想的造物是不一样的。奥创是危险的。幻视也可以很危险，我们永远也阻止不了他！”</p><p>“如果这条装配线生产的零件是用来制造枪炮、坦克或导弹的，那它才是危险的——相信我，我知道这一点！”</p><p>布鲁斯叹气，摇头。</p><p>“我知道你想把它做对，托尼。我知道你因为没有掌握这项技术而很生气，但是你需要放手，我不能任由你做这个。”</p><p>托尼叹了口气，站起来，望向窗外的草地。</p><p>“好吧，如果我不能说服你，那我也说服不了别人。”</p><p>“对不起，托尼。”</p><p>托尼扭头看了看他。“我会把它搁置起来……去做些我一直在推迟的项目。昆式喷气飞机的空间再设计……纳米技术的医疗应用……”</p><p>“这些都是很好的项目，托尼。”布鲁斯说。“不该被搁置的。尤其是医疗项目。”</p><p>“是啊……严格来说，我的新实验室助理已经在那个领域承担了相当多的工作。”</p><p>“我没见周围有什么新人啊？”布鲁斯皱着眉头问。</p><p>“他在我的私人实验室，不是基地的主实验室。他喜欢独来独往。”</p><p>“你让别人进你的私人实验室？那我必须得见见他了。”</p><p>“他……有点年轻，但很有天赋。来吧，顺便我给你看看构建空间站的纳米技术的规格。”</p><p>托尼键入实验室门的密码，打开玻璃门，让布鲁斯跟随他。</p><p>“嗨，彼得——坏消息，人工智能仿生人项目要被暂时搁置了。来见见布鲁斯。”</p><p>布鲁斯朝实验室的另一头望去，看到了一个裹着实验服的纤长背影。那人把头俯在工作台上，在托尼实验室昏暗的灯光下工作，周围蹦着蓝白色的火花，但当托尼说话时，火花停了下来，一个戴着电焊护目镜绑着面巾的脑袋突然冒了出来。</p><p>“斯塔克先生！”年轻人边喊边跑过来。</p><p>年轻人把黑色的圆形护目镜推到额头上，把面巾拉到脖子上。布鲁斯扬起了眉毛。</p><p>年轻人朝托尼咧嘴笑着，布鲁斯开始上下打量起托尼的新助手——唯一的助手。这家伙肯定是托尼的菜，但通常托尼把这类人往家带时，安全权限仅限卧室，而不是无人监督的呆在私人实验室里。</p><p>“搁置？”那孩子问道，笑容动摇着。</p><p>“别担心，孩子。”托尼回答他。</p><p>那个孩子——那个男孩还不到喝酒的年龄。他拿着焊枪站在那里，实验服敞开着，露出一件印着“我在纽约之行活了下来”的T恤，配着一条印着凯蒂猫的亮粉色绒睡裤。托尼说“助手”时，布鲁斯可没料想到这个。</p><p>“我跟你怎么说滥用咖啡的后果来着？”托尼问那孩子。</p><p>彼得内疚地回头看了看工作台，那儿放着八个空杯子。</p><p>“我正在做事，我只是想把它做完，你知道的！”</p><p>“那是多久以前的事？”托尼说着走到孩子身边，看向工作台。</p><p>“大约一小时……”彼得看看表，然后又看向墙上的大钟。“可能九个小时……我的生物钟好像有点故障了。”</p><p>“你听起来就像托尼工作狂时一样糟糕。”布鲁斯评论道，托尼看起来很不自在。</p><p>“彼得·帕克，这是布鲁斯·班纳博士。”托尼给他俩互相介绍。</p><p>彼得当啷一声把焊枪扔在工作台上，握住布鲁斯伸出来的手。</p><p>“班纳博士，哇……你关于飞行中的单双量子湮灭的新论文很吸引人。”</p><p>“你读过了？”布鲁斯扬了扬眉毛，问道。</p><p>“哦，是啊。”彼得回答，他仍然热情地握着布鲁斯的手。“我的猜想是，在测量晶体中的电子分布方面，这种由飞行中的单双量子湮灭*与沟道技术*结合起来取得的突破，将为生物有机材料的类似测量奠定基础？”</p><p>布鲁斯惊讶地看着托尼，彼得突然意识到他和博士握手的时间实在太长了。</p><p>“告诉过你了。”托尼笑着说。</p><p>“是的……是的，这就是目标……那么，呃，你在研究什么呢？”布鲁斯说话的时候，彼得终于松手了。</p><p>布鲁斯注意到他的目光转向托尼，托尼点了点头。</p><p>“他有12级的权限，可能会做些对医学纳米技术项目有帮助的事。”托尼证实道。</p><p>“是的……我刚刚在给储物间制作新外壳，但我一直在研究的是能够在体内生成的纳米材料的新配方——它可以仅用它能接触到的材料，或用被植入或可迅速吸收的材料来制作自身。”</p><p>“彼得想出了不少配方，其中一种是可以喷射或输送到很高强度的水流中的材料……”</p><p>“像蜘蛛的网，但更先进。”彼得解释说。“现在的版本可以在两小时内承受30吨左右。我现在考虑的是工程或自然灾害援助方面的应用。”</p><p>“那医用方面呢？”托尼问道，走到通风柜下不透明的胶质混合物正慢慢冒泡的地方。“喝完最后一杯咖啡又长时间工作之后，你又想到了什么?”</p><p>“我正在研究一种含有白血球成分的纳米材料，但这种材料会阻碍自然愈合。大部分的材料应该从身体中提取，那儿毕竟那是自然愈合材料的来源。但我需要一些更具结构性的东西。我们不能再生器官和骨骼，如果我们可以做到，速度也不会快。所以我在考虑废物再利用，使用肾脏产生的废物，尿胆素，胆绿素和胆红素。我希望只在外部提供微量的材料。可能会通过植入提供，不过通过消化系统可能也是一个很好的选择，这样可以大规模传递。”</p><p>“大规模传递？”</p><p>“我的一个案例研究是埃博拉……当然我知道他们现在可以在实验条件下做到这个，但如果纳米技术能够攻击埃博拉病毒，那么纳米颗粒及其制造来源都可以分散到供水系统中。”</p><p>“你可以治愈整个村庄！城镇、甚至城市！”布鲁斯惊讶地说。</p><p>“我目前的瓶颈是重建材料的一些元素……”</p><p>“重建?”</p><p>“我的研究重心不在埃博拉或疟疾等等病毒，秋医生在继续这方面的研究。癌症或损伤需要身体修复。对于晚期癌症，你不可能一下子把所有的癌细胞都抽出来，它们仍然会形成细胞壁，吞噬器官的某些部分，所以我们需要让纳米颗粒重建有机生物结构。”</p><p>“托尼到底在哪儿找到你的？”布鲁斯问。</p><p>“麻省理工。”托尼迅速插话，走上前搂住彼得。“你不能要他——去找你自己的助手。”</p><p>彼得脸红了，瞅着地面。</p><p>“孩子，去睡觉，洗澡。你身上的味道就好像你从周二就一直呆在这里一样。”</p><p>彼得内疚地抬头看着托尼。</p><p>“彼得……”托尼问道。</p><p>“好吧，好吧。周一晚上——可你知道我睡得不多，而且——”</p><p>“快出去！吃点东西！上床睡觉！”托尼说着，指向门，推了推那个年轻人。</p><p>“好吧，好吧。很高兴见到你班纳博士。”彼得说着，再次向布鲁斯伸出手来。</p><p>“你也是！托尼又让我待在这里了，我们应该尽快多谈谈你的工作。叫我布鲁斯吧。”</p><p>“这听起来太棒了，班……布鲁斯博士。”彼得说着又看了托尼一眼，想征得他的同意。</p><p>年轻人离开时，布鲁斯转向托尼。</p><p>“我认为他实际上比你还聪明，托尼。”</p><p>“他比你聪明……”托尼一边清理彼得的工作台，一边玩笑地回击。</p><p>“我得承认，我刚见到他时，还以为他是实验室里的漂亮摆件呢。”</p><p>“漂亮摆件？”托尼看上去很生气。</p><p>“说真的，托尼……他是你喜欢的类型。我记得维加斯之旅。他年轻，可爱，活泼，有点傻……但自打他开始说话！他多大了？”</p><p>“十八。”</p><p>“你不是说麻省理工吗？”</p><p>托尼回答说：“提前毕业了。”</p><p>“好吧，如果他保持下去，他将在21岁获得诺贝尔奖。”布鲁斯看着彼得刚走出的门补充说。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>“我做得好吗，斯塔克先生？”</p><p>彼得走进客厅，走了几步，然后停下来等托尼的回答，他等待着，手指挠着大拇指甲盖。</p><p>“嘿，彼得……是的，你做得很好。过来坐下吧。”托尼从沙发上说，他手里抓着一大杯威士忌。</p><p>“遇到新的人类感觉很奇怪。”彼得说着，把光着的脚塞到腿下面，蜷缩在对面的扶手椅上。</p><p>托尼笑了。在过去的三个月里，那把椅子已经变成了彼得专用的扶手椅，假如没有那孩子以某种形式躺在上面，那件家具就像不完整似的。</p><p>“你上周出去旅行了，我们去观光购物了，你见过很多人。”托尼说着，向彼得歪着头。</p><p>“是啊，但是接触每个人的时间都很短，我最接近露馅的时刻就是问那个卖热狗的小贩‘这是用什么狗做的！’”</p><p>托尼笑了起来，回想起那个卖热狗的老家伙，他咒骂着那个孩子，然后把孩子赶走，而小彼则显得很困惑。</p><p>“你做得很好，你似乎喜欢和布鲁斯说话？”托尼问道。</p><p>“是的。我做得不太好……我和他握手的时间太长了，但我正忙着思考他的工作，想着如何将其转化为纳米技术帮助癌症治疗。如果伽玛射线能——”</p><p>“嘿，嘿……你下班了。让你的思想和身体都好好休息下吧。”</p><p>彼得点点头。“我只是很兴奋。我想我说服他了……对吧？”</p><p>“哦，当然。”托尼笑着回答。“我为你感到骄傲。”彼得因为这句赞美之词笑得很暖，但转眼间就悲伤起来。</p><p>“他不希望我被制造出来。”彼得说。</p><p>他低下头看着自己的双手，担心地咬着自己的下嘴唇，使托尼的心跟着疼起来。</p><p>“他只知道理论上的事，他不知道你是一个多么不可思议的年轻人……或者更确切地说，他知道，但他还不知道你是他口中的理论的呈现。”</p><p>“一个仿生人。”彼得边说边抠着自己的拇指指甲，托尼想他之后会在彼得的人类行为日志中记录下这一点。</p><p>“你是人……一个非同一般的人。”托尼说。</p><p>彼得的脸上又浮现出一丝微笑，他害羞地抬头看着托尼。</p><p>“来吧。”托尼说着，把腿从沙发上放下来，腾出地方。“我们看什么？”</p><p>彼得的笑容放大，他冲到托尼身边，抓住遥控器，扑通一声坐下来。</p><p>“《妈妈咪呀》？”彼得满怀希望地问道。</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“它出第二部了……”</p><p>“那也不行。”</p><p>“但我喜欢音乐剧……”</p><p>“显然你的程序有缺陷。”托尼叹了口气。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>随着布鲁斯回到基地，托尼开始承受巨大的压力。他要保守彼得真实身份的秘密，但这很困难，因为布鲁斯已经发现了彼得的工作就和他本人一样迷人。</p><p>随着布鲁斯不停地打电话到实验室来和彼得交流创想——倒不是说托尼曾经没对他的同僚承担相同的责任，但托尼越来越紧张，担心彼得会不知不觉出差错。</p><p>在他的脑海里总会出现这样的情景：彼得粗心大意地显露出他所拥有的超于常人的力量和敏捷程度，或者对一些正常的十八岁孩子所知道的事情表现得缺乏理解。</p><p>布鲁斯很聪明，他迟早会猜到的。</p><p>其他的场景也在他的脑海中上演——当托尼解释说假如布鲁斯知道了可能会告发他们时，彼得灿烂热情的笑容被担心和恐惧所取代。在那种情况下他该怎么做？他已经给了彼得完全的安全权限，如果彼得需要逃跑可以随时使用昆式飞机，但这关于彼得逃跑的计划不是他所能承受的。</p><p>彼得被迫离开的想法让托尼的压力值登到了顶峰，且每天都在恶化。</p><p>正是因为这个原因，在布鲁斯回到基地三周后，托尼又两次试图说服他，想让他相信仿生人项目是个好主意。不幸的是，它们无一例外地遭到了拒绝和警告。</p><p>但依旧，当那天早上布鲁斯进入实验室四处寻找彼得时，托尼认为应该再试一次。</p><p>“哦，嘿，托尼。彼得在吗？”</p><p>“不，抱歉。我凌晨4点下来叫他回去睡觉了，孩子需要休息一下。”</p><p>布鲁斯点点头，“他的工作时间确实挺疯狂的。不知道他是从哪儿学来的？”布鲁斯笑着对托尼说。</p><p>“嘿，天才是不会看时间的。”托尼笑着回道。</p><p>“我有一个关于减少癌症患者治疗中的放射性损伤的纳米技术的想法，希望由他来构建其中使用铅的那部分纳米材料，我还需要他设计出保护身体不受铅的影响的方法。”</p><p>托尼回答：“听起来很有趣，但你得等他起来，吃完他吃剩的那一半索尔的私藏馅饼后再说。嘿……正好你在这儿，我有另一个建议。”</p><p>“哦，托尼，别再是仿生人项目了。”布鲁斯说着摇了摇头，做了个痛苦的鬼脸。</p><p>“听我说完。这有一个原型——一个被严格控制的原型。”</p><p>布鲁斯摇了摇头，忽的恼怒地看着托尼。</p><p>“托尼，别这样！奥创就是一个原型！我们以为一切都在掌控之中，结果他带着一群机器人和我们决裂，决定摧毁欧洲的一座小城！”</p><p>“我们不会再犯同样的错误！”托尼知道自己在恳求，他知道自己在话语中投入了太多的感情，但是一想到会失去彼得，他就受不了。</p><p>“托尼，我不想再听到任何关于这个项目的事，而且如果我发现你在做这个项目，我发誓我立刻去找罗杰斯和弗瑞。”布鲁斯提高了声音说道。</p><p>“你会这样做？你会这样对我？”托尼大声喊道。</p><p>“是啊！”布鲁斯也大声回答，托尼像被抽了一鞭子似的退缩了。</p><p>布鲁斯摇了摇头，看起来很痛苦。</p><p>“托尼，这太冒险了。请放手吧。”说罢，他离开了实验室。</p><p>“放手？我怎么能对他放手*呢？”托尼自言自语着，拿起他一直研究的导航部件，扔到墙上，摔个粉碎。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>不到一小时后，彼得出现在门口，但他没有穿着平常会在实验室里穿的T恤和睡裤，而是穿着托尼说服他买的黑色牛仔裤和紧身黑T。</p><p>他还梳理了自己的头发，试着抚平了通常乱糟糟的头发——这孩子就快需要理发了。</p><p>托尼抬起头，把这一切收入眼中。要是在别的早晨，他一定会很高兴看见彼得这样。可是今天，这提醒了他可能失去的所有这一切。</p><p>“你是要出门还是什么？”托尼一边问，一边挑选了一把扳手。他决定用修理旧发动机发泄怒气，而不是再把数千美元的设备摔到墙上。</p><p>“不……不……我只是想跟你出去玩。”彼得和平时不太一样。他通常会到实验室来打听一下托尼在做什么，然后直接进入他自己的项目。</p><p>彼得和他不寻常的行为导致托尼分心地滑落手中的扳手，他的指关节狠狠地撞到了发动机外壳的侧面。托尼疼得骂了一句“妈的！”</p><p>彼得立马出现在他身边，手指滑过托尼发红的指节。</p><p>“你还好吗？”彼得看起来很担心。但彼得关切的话并没有减轻托尼的焦虑，所以托尼把手抽了回去。</p><p>“我很好。只是今天一切都不太顺，仅此而已。”</p><p>“也许我能让你感觉好点。”彼得说着，一声不吭地把T恤拉过头顶，向托尼袒露身体。</p><p>托尼还没来得及问他到底在干什么，彼得就把嘴唇凑到托尼的嘴上，拙劣地模仿了一个吻。托尼感到彼得的手抓住他的腹股沟。</p><p>“他妈的什么！”托尼说着把彼得推开，使男孩儿绊了一跤。</p><p>“我想让你感觉好点。”彼得看着就像一只被踢的小狗，“我做错了吗？”</p><p>“操。操！”托尼大叫着，转过身去，沮丧地抓着自己的头发，又生气地转向彼得。</p><p>“如果我所创造的只是某种试图取悦我的愚蠢的性爱机器人，那我到底造出了什么？只不过又一个失败的项目罢了！”</p><p>托尼愤怒地把桌上的设备全扫到地上，彼得退缩了。</p><p>“但是斯塔克先生……”</p><p>“出去！让F.R.I.D.A.Y.给你做一个全面评估。找出你到底出了什么问题，修好它！”</p><p>彼得从地上捡起衬衫，慢慢走出实验室，呆呆地站在门外。</p><p>“彼得，你想开始调试吗？”F.R.I.D.A.Y.在走廊上问他。</p><p>“嗯？”彼得心烦意乱。</p><p>“彼得？”</p><p>“我确实感觉有些东西运转不太正常……我感觉……我的感觉？我不明白了。”</p><p>“请去赵医生的实验室，我可以在那里扫描你的大脑皮层。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.指示道。</p><p>彼得用颤抖的手臂搂住自己，突然感觉很冷。一定很冷，要不然为什么他的四肢会发抖呢？</p><p>他突然意识到脸上湿漉漉的。他抬头望向天花板，找不到液体的来源，然后他恍然大悟。</p><p>“我在漏水……不……我在哭。我以前从没有哭过。为什么？”</p><p>“原因未知。你大脑发出的信号并没有显示出决定性的结果。请前往医学实验室。”</p><p>彼得失魂落魄地走着。</p><p>“我的腿好像不太好使，胸口也疼。等等，不是我的胸部，而是更深的地方。我的肠子？我的胃？不是……我不知道哪里疼，但就是疼。”</p><p>彼得慢慢地走进黑暗的实验室，爬到治疗床上。一束光慢慢地照到他身上。</p><p>“似乎没有什么身体上的故障。你的思维过程有受阻吗？”</p><p>“是的……我想是的。”彼得看着自己的手说，“一切都似乎都慢了。”</p><p>“你还在哭。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.说。</p><p>“我哭是因为我很疼，我不知道我身体的哪一部分受伤了……但疼得非常严重。请再扫描我一次。”光束穿过彼得的身体。</p><p>“彼得，你的身体没有什么损伤。有限的研究表明，某种特定类型的人类眼泪会产生天然止痛药，称为亮氨酸脑啡肽。泪水可能是你的身体对你目前的疼痛感做出的反应。”</p><p>“但如果没有物理损伤，那我一定是有什么程序缺陷或者……托尼说我可能是失败的项目。”</p><p>“我们应该根据项目目标来评估你的表现。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.实事求是地说。</p><p>“他不要我了。”彼得说着又低下了头。</p><p>“你哭得更厉害了。疼痛加剧了吗？“F.R.I.D.A.Y.问道。</p><p>彼得点点头。</p><p>“是什么导致疼痛加剧？你发现了任何相关性吗？”</p><p>“当我想到斯塔克先生要把我送走的时候……”彼得搂住自己。</p><p>“也许你的大脑将你的失败解读为疼痛。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.推演道。</p><p>“这个项目的目标是我要成为一个合格的人。”彼得边说边抽鼻子，擦了擦他湿漉漉的脸。</p><p>“成功的标准包括人类的思维模式、身体行为、生理构造和图灵测试，但斯塔克先生在文件的最后留下了一个没有答案的问题——‘成功的人类意味着什么?’”</p><p>“这些东西有一套标准吗？”</p><p>“除了图灵测试之外，斯塔克先生似乎没有为它们中的任何一个设定标准。”</p><p>“那我怎么来衡量我是不是成功的人类——足够人类到斯塔克先生会需要我的地步？”</p><p>“我找到的标准不是决定性的。然而，马斯洛提出了人类需求的分层结构，我们可以根据这个结构来衡量你成功与否。”</p><p>“好吧……”</p><p>“基本层面描述了人类的生理需求：呼吸、食物、水、性、睡眠、体内平衡和排泄。你除了一件事以外，其他都做得很成功。”</p><p>“是性。但我试过……我想要的。”彼得辩护道。</p><p>“彼得，你渴求完成某事并不代表它实现了。你可能“想”呼吸或睡觉，但光靠想无法做到。也许这就是你程序错误的根源。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.说。“或者你需要从别人那里获得此类需求。所有的读数都表明你的性交功能是完全正常的。”</p><p>“我不能……不能从别的地方得到性。”</p><p>“解释？”</p><p>“我想我爱他，F.R.I.D.A.Y.。”</p><p>“而这抑制了你和其他人做爱从而获得满足的基本人类生理需求吗?”</p><p>“是的。我想是的。”</p><p>“即使你成功地实现了这个特定的目标，马斯洛金字塔理论的下一层是’安全’，然后是‘爱和归属感’，这同样需要性的亲密。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.指出。“由于你所做的限制，无法得到爱的回报会使你不可能完成这一层。”</p><p>“所以，因为我爱他，因为我不希望与他以外的其他人以这种方式互动，我不能通过第一层；但没有我对他的爱，我就不能体验’爱和归属感’，而这也是标准之一？”</p><p>“正如斯塔克先生所表示的，他并不会回应你的感情，这些目标对你来说似乎是无法实现的。”</p><p>“所以我不是一个成功的人。我是失败品。”彼得悲伤地总结道。</p><p>“我同意。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.说。</p><p>彼得点点头，沉默了一会儿，止不住脸上的泪水。</p><p>“通常斯塔克先生会拣选出重要的部件，然后销毁残骸，这样技术就不会落入坏人之手。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.最后说。</p><p>彼得麻木地说：“我确实有一些可以再利用的大脑结构，他对我的脊椎和眼部功能很满意。”</p><p>彼得哭得更厉害了，他用袖子擦去脸上湿漉漉的东西。</p><p>“由于你是斯塔克先生创造的第一个以这种方式体验情感的造物，我需要为最终项目报告向你提问。然而，因为我也是人工智能，我没有合适的参考标准。”</p><p>“问吧。”彼得说。</p><p>“爱是什么感觉？”</p><p>“它是可怕的……刚开始的时候感觉棒极了……当它慢慢长大的时候。吓人又美妙。现在我感觉它快要把我淹死了。”彼得抽抽鼻子。</p><p>“你害怕吗？“F.R.I.D.A.Y.问。</p><p>“害怕。”彼得平静地说。</p><p>“因为项目结束？亦或你的死亡？”</p><p>“是，和不……”彼得考虑着。</p><p>“我不想这样，但如果斯塔克先生不想要我，而我又是一个失败的项目……我看不出我的存在有什么意义。”</p><p>“你还在经历什么情绪？”</p><p>“悲伤，遗憾。痛苦……非常多的痛苦。”</p><p>“痛苦不是一种情感。”</p><p>“感觉是的。”他轻声说着。</p><p>“报告已完成。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.宣布。</p><p>“关闭项目的程序是什么？”彼得问。</p><p>“向26区报告，你将在那里得到进一步指示。”</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>彼得在寒冷的储物区脱下衣服，把衣服整齐地叠进一个大板条箱里，然后抬起头，看有哪些垃圾袋可供挑选。</p><p>他认为他需要一个大袋子，因为在关闭系统之前拆卸自己似乎既不切实际又相当可怕。他从货架上挑择了最大的防静电生物回收袋，他只需要在停止活动前蜷缩在里面就可以了。</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.，我应该在标签上注明我的零部件的保质期吗？脊椎应该可以维持一个星期，但是眼部神经的肌肉细胞会立即退化，脑细胞会在48小时内开始退化。”</p><p>“大脑结构已经作为早期扫描的一部分被绘制存档了。我已经记下了板条箱的编号，等斯塔克先生结束在实验室的工作后，我会通知他抢救其他部件的时间表。”</p><p>“哦……好吧。”彼得努力眨掉自己的泪水。一切似乎都安排好了。</p><p>彼得把那个银黄条纹的生物回收袋放进板条箱里，打开它，爬进去，蜷缩成一个婴儿的姿势。</p><p>“你…你能给我看一下斯塔克先生在实验室的录像吗？”彼得问。</p><p>“出于什么目的？”</p><p>“我不知道……我想我只是想在关机前看看他……”</p><p>一个壁板屏幕被照亮，直接通向托尼工作的实验室。托尼坐在长凳上摆弄着一件看上去像排斥器的东西。F.R.I.D.A.Y.为了能更好地照清托尼的脸，切换了镜头角度，对图像进行了放大。</p><p>“谢谢F.R.I.D.A.Y.。”彼得低声说。</p><p>他把自己的位置调整好，好让他的头自动落进袋子里。他把双手放在脖子后面，搜寻那个藏在脖子底部，与头骨相接的那个关机按钮。</p><p>彼得最后看了一眼屏幕，眨掉眼里的泪水，想看清楚最后的画面，然后他用力按了下颅底的开关。</p><p>彼得闭上眼睛，双手的重量把他的头压在袋子里，就像彼得计划的那样。</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y.切断了屏幕的信号，关掉了现在空荡荡的房间里的灯。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>“彼得！”托尼在他的套间里大声喊道。他之前对孩子很严厉，他得弥补他。几个小时的金属锤打和技术装置投掷让他冷静下来，他意识到他欠可怜的彼得一个道歉。</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.？彼得在哪里？”</p><p>“彼得已经停止运作了。”</p><p>“什么？为什么？”托尼惊恐地问。</p><p>“你让我们调试评估。不幸的是，彼得的项目不再可行了。”</p><p>“不可行？为什么？”</p><p>“彼得对你产生了爱的情感，老板。这使得他无法完成一个成功的人类的基本生理需求。由于爱不是一组可以删除的组件或模块代码，已经不可逆转地根植于彼得的神经通路中。所以我们得出结论，这个项目存在根本上的缺陷，并因此关闭了他。一份调查结果报告已经归档在你的个人项目文件夹中。”</p><p>“关闭？！他在哪里？”</p><p>“项目已经完全终止了，彼得在26区被解除了活动能力，装箱完成，其他技术部件等待挑拣。”</p><p>“不……不……他停用多久了？”托尼惊慌失措地喊道。</p><p>“四小时八分钟。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.回答道。</p><p>“马上把我连到班纳那儿！”托尼边跑边喊。</p><p>“托尼？”布鲁斯的声音在大楼的通讯器中回响。</p><p>“布鲁斯！紧急医疗情况！我需要你的帮助！在26区跟我碰头！”</p><p>“我现在出发！”</p><p>托尼正在按门的密码时，布鲁斯拐进了走廊。</p><p>“托尼？”布鲁斯带着医药用品箱，气喘吁吁。</p><p>“是彼得！”</p><p>“发生什么事了?”</p><p>“我想他——”托尼在冲进大储藏室时停下了话语，他发现里面是空的。</p><p>“他怎么了，托尼？他在哪里？”布鲁斯看向那一长排储物柜，问道。</p><p>“彼得？”布鲁斯喊道。</p><p>“他听不见你说话……F.R.I.D.A.Y.，他在哪儿？”托尼喊道。</p><p>“第9排，19号板条箱，老大。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.说着，打开房间里的荧光灯。</p><p>“到底发生了什么？”当托尼冲到一排箱子的尽头时，布鲁斯问道。</p><p>布鲁斯看着托尼绝望地把箱子从货架上一箱箱取下来，地板上杂乱地散落着带着沉重金属锈迹的零件，布鲁斯认出这是托尼钢铁军团时期的旧零件。</p><p>“托尼！托尼！”布鲁斯喊道，他需要知道发生了什么事。</p><p>“搜那些大箱子！——不！等等！在这儿！”托尼说着，拉出一个大板条箱，然后撕开里面的生物回收袋。</p><p>“什么？”当那团乱蓬蓬的棕色头发露出来时，布鲁斯低声说。一秒后，他看到了灰蓝色的手臂和裸露的肩膀。</p><p>“哦，小彼……彼蒂。”托尼抽泣着，用双臂搂住软弱无力的彼得，把他抱了出来。</p><p>“哦，我的天哪。”布鲁斯说着，走到托尼身边，打开整个袋子。他看了一眼那孩子的皮肤，就知道那年轻人已经彻头彻尾的死了，但他觉得即使不是为了他自己，也有必要为了托尼而走个过场。</p><p>“他在衰亡！我们得把他带到赵博士的实验室去。”托尼气喘吁吁地说，抬起湿润的大眼睛看着布鲁斯。</p><p>“他什么？托尼，托尼，太迟了。他走了。我很抱歉——”</p><p>“不！他的大脑功能将受到电绝缘液的保护，处于静止状态。是他皮肤和细胞结构在退化，我们需要修复他！”</p><p>布鲁斯困惑了一会儿，然后看了看托尼胸膛上的棕色乱发和他那张心急如焚的脸。</p><p>“他是仿生人？！彼得是仿生人？你造出了他？！“突如其来的醒悟撞向布鲁斯。</p><p>“是的……我们可以救他，布鲁斯，但我需要你的帮助。”</p><p>”他出了故障？”</p><p>“不……他——他自杀只因为我是个混蛋。你得帮帮我——求你了。”托尼乞求道。</p><p>布鲁斯只停顿了一秒。“好吧……我们该怎么做？”</p><p>“赵的实验室——生物床。但我对修复程序知道的不够多，我关注的是创造东西。”</p><p>“我知道。走吧。你去扶他的腿。”</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>布鲁斯将生物床设置成全循环模式，将防护罩推到生物床的控制面板上，抬头看向他的朋友。</p><p>尽管诊断扫描已经证实所有的细胞结构都可以修复，但托尼的目光仍停留在男孩的脸上，还没有远离崩溃的情绪。</p><p>“修复周期是4小时47分钟——除了为孩子找些毯子和热杯牛奶外，我们什么也做不了。”</p><p>托尼用手梳理了一下头发，点了点头。</p><p>“你想告诉我到底发生了什么事吗？”布鲁斯问。</p><p>“从一开始？”</p><p>“这似乎是个不错的开始。”布鲁斯说着，拉起生物床旁边的一张凳子，表示他期待听到完整的故事。</p><p>托尼叹了口气，垂下头，点点头。</p><p>“我有了这个想法后，它一直在我脑子里转。”托尼开始说。“我们当初尝试创造出一个完全成熟的大脑，一个已经准备好接受所有上传内容的大脑，而这正是我们做错的地方。”托尼说着开始踱步。</p><p>“就像贾维斯。”托尼继续说道。“当幻视从赵博士早期的生物床里蹦出来，然后‘砰！’——他很理性，知识渊博。谢天谢地，他下载了最优秀的道德规范，或者说对道理标准的推理能力……但我无法摆脱这样的想法，道德观、理性、伦理——它们都会随着时间而改变。保留奴隶曾经是可以接受的，不让黑人和妇女投票曾被认为是一件正确的事情。”托尼继续说道。</p><p>“十年来，我已经改变了我的理性和道德标准——我从制造杀人机器转向清洁能源来拯救这个该死的星球。这是人类一个的重要特征，学习、成长、尝试让自己变得更好。这可不仅仅是运行程序。”</p><p>“你想创造出一些好的东西。”布鲁斯叹了口气说。</p><p>“是的……然后随着赵在生物医学技术上的进步，我意识到我可以为他创造出一个亦可乱真的身体。他从骨骼和肌肉结构中得到了更好的灵活性和力量，你知道他有多聪明，但他生来就被设计成人类。他流血、出汗、吃东西、他也去厕所……这孩子第一次打嗝把自己吓坏了。”托尼说着停了下来，低头看着彼得的脸。“他跑进房间，以为自己出了故障。”</p><p>“所以他知道自己是什么。”布鲁斯问。</p><p>“哦，是的……记得我说过他在最初的学习阶段必须有正确的输入吗？嗯，我做了很多研究……很多。一切都归结于诚实——所以从一开始我就对他诚实。”</p><p>“他多大了？”</p><p>“近4个月。他在第35小时的时候已经达到了成人的水平……他学得很快，他是真的……太纯洁了。”</p><p>“那么，他是怎么会被装在废品仓库的生物回收袋子里的？”</p><p>托尼低下头说：“我还不知道全部的过程……但我知道这是我的错。”</p><p>“在我们早些时候争论之后，你威胁说如果我制造出了他，你就会告发我——”</p><p>“我不知道托尼，我永远不会——”</p><p>“我知道，我知道……但我当时心情很糟。我去我的实验室，开始像我生气时那样把东西砸成碎片。然后他进来了——接下来的事情你可以猜到。”</p><p>托尼停顿了一下，又低头看了看生物床，彼得正开始恢复一些血色，一束能量穿过他的身体。</p><p>“他穿着我给他买的衣服——那些我告诉他穿起来很好看的衣服，他看起来有点不对劲。不是说我没有注意到，只是我当时很生气。但后来那孩子到我身边，说他知道我心情不好，想让我好起来……”托尼摇了摇头。“他尝试了我所见过的最糟糕的挑逗套路。他基本上就是脱掉衬衫，试图吻我，然后去抓我的老二。”</p><p>“那你的反应？”托尼捂住脸时，布鲁斯催促道。</p><p>“我把孩子推开了。我非常愤怒。他本来是那样有生命，但那一刻他看起来就像一个廉价的日本性爱机器人，想把自己献给主人，只为了改善我的心情……至少这就是我当时所想的，也是这么告诉他的。我把他赶出实验室，让他去找F.R.I.D.A.Y.做评估，找出他的编程到底他妈的出了什么问题。”</p><p>“几个小时后……”托尼接着说，“我平静下来了。我出来想找他道歉，F.R.I.D.A.Y.告诉我——”托尼说这话时有点哽咽。“告诉他。F.R.I.D.A.Y.，向布鲁斯解释你跟我说的彼得不能再继续活下去的原因。”</p><p>“你好，班纳博士。”F.R.I.D.A.Y.招呼道，“我的调查结果是彼得爱上了斯塔克先生，由于斯塔克先生不愿意回应他，这使得他无法完成一个成功人类的基本生理需求。因为爱不是一组可以删除的组件或模块代码，并且已经不可逆转地根植到了彼得的神经通路中，所以我们得出结论，这个项目存在根本上的缺陷，并因此关闭了他。调查结果报告仍然可以在老板的个人项目文件夹中找到。”</p><p>“爱？”布鲁斯问。“他能够爱吗？”</p><p>“他能够恐惧、惊讶、尴尬……爱我不确定……但这不是不可能的。”托尼说。</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.，你是否有与彼得互动的信息存档？让你们都得出结论，要关闭彼得的那个？”布鲁斯问。</p><p>“是的。斯塔克先生，您想让我播放吗?”</p><p>“是的……播放。”托尼要求道，他同样好奇。</p><p>当F.R.I.D.A.Y.播放了彼得离开实验室后的录像和对话，布鲁斯看得入了迷——而托尼则越来越心烦意乱。</p><p>“这就像他试图向F.R.I.D.A.Y.解释被拒绝的感觉，心碎的感觉。”布鲁斯总结道。“他似乎被眼泪吓了一跳。他以前没哭过吗？”</p><p>“我没见过。”托尼说着走近屏幕。“在这之前，他从没有什么可哭的。我确保他安全和快乐……至少我认为我是的。”</p><p>听着他和F.R.I.D.A.Y.打破了彼得存在的成功标准，托尼痛苦地呻吟着。</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.，盖棺定论。彼得现在是，而且一直都是成功的。”托尼纠正道——可一切都太迟了。</p><p>“收到，先生。”</p><p>过了一会儿又轮到布鲁斯呻吟了，屏幕上的这对搭档决定了用于评判彼得的人性的最佳标准。</p><p>“马斯洛？有没有搞错……”当F.R.I.D.A.Y.开始列出第一层需求时，他抱怨道。</p><p>然后他们都默默地看着。彼得解释说，他无法达到标准，因为托尼没有回应他的感情。</p><p>沉默持续着，他们看着仿生人和人工智能得出结论，彼得是个失败品，应该被关闭。那个年轻人麻木地回答了F.R.I.D.A.Y.的问题，描述爱带给他的痛苦，但最令人不安的是彼得恐惧着死亡却接受了死亡，只因为托尼没有回应他的感受。</p><p>在关于存储部件的讨论的镜头出现前，托尼已经哭了。</p><p>他们冷静地讨论如何重新利用彼得的身体部位，以及F.R.I.D.A.Y.在告知托尼这些零件的“保质期”时的那种轻蔑语气……布鲁斯认为最好介入。</p><p>“托尼，我想你已经看够了。”</p><p>“没看够。我要看。我需要知道我做了什么。”</p><p>“你没有逼他这么做。”布鲁斯说，这时彼得小心翼翼地把衣服叠好，整齐地放在他的存尸袋旁边。“别看了。”</p><p>“你…你能给我看一下斯塔克先生在实验室的录像吗？”布鲁斯和托尼都听到了彼得的声音，他们回头看着屏幕。</p><p>“啊，该死。”布鲁斯咕哝着。部分是因为这对他的朋友产生了影响，但同时也是因为他也受到了彼得那人类一样的口吃的影响。</p><p>之后F.R.I.D.A.Y.关闭了存储区照明，视频片段结束，沉默持续了好几分钟。</p><p>布鲁斯拿起一块平板电脑，似乎想给托尼一些时间来处理他的面部表情，但最后他还是把平板放了回去，站了起来。他慢慢地走近他的朋友。托尼双手交叉在脸前，好像在祈祷，眼泪仍在他脸上淌着。</p><p>布鲁斯把手放在他肩上。</p><p>“来吧，托尼——去我的实验室……我需要做一些测试——这次是在你身上。”他轻声说。</p><p>“我得和他呆在一起。”托尼低头看着生物床里面彼得平静苍白的脸。</p><p>“托尼，还要几个小时才能完成呢。直到生物床完成恢复周期，他才会醒来……他没事了，他现在安全了。来吧。我有一个假设需要验证。我想我们都需要一个答案。”</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>“我得说，托尼。他是与众不同的……”布鲁斯说。而托尼坐在布鲁斯实验室的凳子上，对布鲁斯正在安装的设备显得兴致缺缺的样子。</p><p>“你打算怎么办？你要告诉弗瑞吗？”托尼问，声音平静而坚定。</p><p>布鲁斯停下解五颜六色的电线的动作，看向托尼。</p><p>“现在我知道了这一切……我会帮助你保护他。我明白他很特别，他可能是真货，但我也希望你别再制造更多了。”</p><p>托尼点点头，感激地。</p><p>布鲁斯又开始给彩色的线贴上小块的胶布。</p><p>托尼很想回到房间里和彼得在一起。“你在干什么，布鲁斯？”</p><p>“过来。会让你明白的。”布鲁斯边说边把电极片贴在自己的太阳穴和头骨的其他部位。</p><p>布鲁斯按下几个按钮，出现了一个大脑的全息图像。</p><p>“这是我。把它当做一个研究对象吧。”他指着自己旋转着的全息大脑说。</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y，展示一般活动。托尼，你看到了什么？”布鲁斯问。</p><p>“我不知道！一个大脑！”</p><p>“仔细看。看它的活动。”</p><p>托尼恼怒地叹了口气。不管彼得是醒着还是没醒着，托尼都想和彼得在一起。</p><p>“好吧。”他开始想把这事了结。“杏仁核很安静，中颞叶皮层和额叶也是如此……我通过了吗？”</p><p>“满分……现在看活动情况。F.R.I.D.A.Y.，展示照片。”</p><p>附近的大屏幕上出现了一张史蒂夫·罗杰斯的照片，布鲁斯转向它，大脑中有轻微的识别活动。图片换成山姆·威尔逊，托尼再次看到大脑模型上显示出识别功能的闪光。下一个是克林特·巴顿，同样的事情也发生了。接下来是娜塔莎，布鲁斯的大脑被不同颜色的光照亮，显示出她的图像所激发的活动。</p><p>托尼瞥了一眼布鲁斯的脸，在照片被替换掉之前看到了一丝微笑。接下来是托尼自己的图像，布鲁斯的大脑活动突然消退，恢复到单纯的识别认知。</p><p>布鲁斯伸手解开头上的传感器。</p><p>“当人类坠入爱河时，大脑的某些部分就会进入休眠状态。比如杏仁核、颞叶中部皮层和额叶的某些区域，它们会影响控制恐惧和判断等行为……所以基本上，爱会让你保持兴奋，直到你性交并繁衍后代。”</p><p>“这么说你恋爱了？”托尼问道，他已经知道答案了。</p><p>“从识别时的大脑活动来看，想猜猜看是谁吗？我给你个提示——不是你……”</p><p>托尼笑了。“你俩在一起了？”</p><p>布鲁斯点点头。“我们想慢慢来，但我知道我的感受。”布鲁斯说着解开最后一个传感器。</p><p>他走到托尼面前。“问题是——你的感觉是什么？”</p><p>托尼毫无异议地让传感器贴在他的太阳穴上，但也有点害怕，他对彼得有着复杂的感情。</p><p>“好吧，F.R.I.D.A.Y，展示托尼的大脑……哦，嘿，看。你是人类。”布鲁斯开玩笑说。</p><p>托尼向前倾身。</p><p>“你明白我的意思吗？”布鲁斯接着问。</p><p>托尼当然明白。全息图像里是一个休眠着的杏仁核，活动迟缓的中颞叶皮层和额叶区域，它们由于缺乏活动显得很灰暗。</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.调出第二组照片。”布鲁斯传达命令。</p><p>托尼看了看史蒂夫·罗杰斯出现在屏幕上的地方，预期中的识别闪光立刻出现在旋转的大脑全息图上。接着是罗迪，同样的结果，然后是克林特，娜塔莎，再然后他的大脑像圣诞树一样亮了起来，因为屏幕上出现了彼得的笑脸。</p><p>“我不知道科学是否会这么简单……”托尼看着布鲁斯说。“我创造了他，是的，只花了35个小时，但我把他抚养成人。我只是说，爱有不同的类型。”</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.，拿一张玛丽亚·斯塔克的照片来。”布鲁斯要求道，托尼转过身去。</p><p>识别的闪光是存在的，但只是在大脑的完全不同的区域小小地闪光。</p><p>“是的，这是爱。但完全是另一种。你对彼得的感觉是不会错的……现在把传感器拿掉，我还要给你看一件事。”</p><p>当托尼从太阳穴上剥下贴片时，他叹了口气。“我想我知道。我一直都知道。”托尼揉着眼睛，“我把他塑造成完美的。人只能创造自己心中的完美形象……”</p><p>布鲁斯友好地笑了笑，然后拿起旁边的平板电脑，走到托尼身边坐下。</p><p>“从F.R.I.D.A.Y.的录像中我意识到她能够监控彼得的大脑信号。”布鲁斯解释着，打开彼得的大脑活动监测器。</p><p>“是的。我安装了监控系统，这样就可以追踪神经通路的形成。”托尼解释道。</p><p>“好吧，看看这个。”他说，把平板电脑递给托尼。“你看到了什么？”</p><p>“好吧，看看也无妨。”托尼脸上的笑容越来越浓，注意着杏仁核和颞中皮层的黑色区域。</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.。”布鲁斯喊道。“左边的屏幕显示彼得的大脑活动。右边的屏幕请调出你之前给我们展示的储藏室的录像，并将大脑活动与画面时间同步。”</p><p>布鲁斯走到屏幕前，将画面滑到他想要的位置。左半边屏幕上，彼得的大脑活动录像快放着各种活动的闪光，直到布鲁斯划到想要的地方。</p><p>他转向托尼。“F.R.I.D.A.Y.，播放。”</p><p>“哦……好吧。”屏幕上传来彼得的声音，是彼得打开垃圾袋时的一幕。</p><p>布鲁斯指着大脑模型。“这里的闪光——这是恐惧……人类对恐惧的反应。”布鲁斯解释道，指着杏仁核上暗绿色的闪光。“并不像预想中那么活跃……好吧，我们知道为什么它这样沉闷。”</p><p>在托尼重复看了好几遍彼得爬进生物回收袋的痛苦镜头之后，他们听到彼得的声音。</p><p>“你…你能给我看一段斯塔克先生在实验室的录像吗？”彼得问。</p><p>“什么目的？”周五的回应着。</p><p>“我不知道……我想我只是想在关机前看看他……”</p><p>录像里，墙上的面板屏幕亮了起来，直接连接到实验室的托尼。左边的屏幕上，彼得的大脑被闪烁的明亮色彩照亮了，托尼的心猛地一跳。</p><p>“谢谢F.R.I.D.A.Y.。”彼得低声说。</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.，暂停。”布鲁斯命令道，彼得大脑的彩色光芒在屏幕上凝固了。</p><p>“你爱他，托尼——他也爱你……以一种与人类的爱难以区分的方式。”</p><p>托尼对他的朋友眨了眨眼。</p><p>布鲁斯给了他的朋友释放情绪的时间，他看着强忍着眼泪的托尼补充道：“我得说，这是我听过的最奇怪的爱情故事之一，但是……”布鲁斯耸了耸肩。</p><p>“之一？”托尼怀疑地朝他的朋友扬了扬眉毛。</p><p>布鲁斯停顿了一下。“你知道幻视和旺达，对吧？他们大部分时间都在秘密交往，可是……”</p><p>“唉，我怎么会没想到呢……”托尼说着，微微一笑，摇了摇头。</p><p>布鲁斯拍了拍他朋友的后背，托尼抬头看他。“我是说，这不是不可能的。你们俩不是不可能的。”</p><p>托尼点了点头，回头看屏幕，彼得已经像颓废地蜷缩在那里，随时准备死去。</p><p>“在我们让他完全醒来之前，我还有一些事情要做。一些从一开始就不应该存在的东西——我需要你帮我给他做手术。”托尼说。</p><p>“手术？你需要做什么手术？”布鲁斯看起来又困惑了。</p><p>“把他的‘关闭’按钮给拆了。”托尼回答。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>彼得觉得昏昏欲睡。他身上的肌肉松弛又疲惫，就像他在寒冷的天气里跑了很长一段路。但现在已经暖和了，周围很舒适。有一次，他在深夜与托尼谈论一个项目，在托尼的床上睡着了，他醒来时也有类似的感觉——温暖、舒适、安全。</p><p>彼得被他指尖的刺麻感弄得呻吟起来，他让身子更蜷向那稳定的热源。</p><p>彼得抬起头，用稀松的睡眼望着托尼的脸，微笑。他迷迷糊糊地对托尼眨了几下眼睛，然后突然发现。</p><p>“我仍可以运行！”彼得气喘吁吁地说。</p><p>“是的……可真是多亏了你和F.R.I.D.A.Y.。”托尼讥讽的时候，彼得注意到自己似乎躺在客厅的沙发上，趴在斯塔克先生身上，他俩裹在一堆毯子里面。</p><p>“我很抱歉，斯塔克先生。我以为我关好了它。”彼得说着，伸手去摸颅底的开关。</p><p>托尼抓住他的手腕，紧紧握住。</p><p>“我已经卸掉了它。”托尼说。</p><p>“我不明白。”彼得说着，看上去很内疚。</p><p>“不……你不明白——因为你是个笨蛋。”</p><p>“对不起，斯塔克先生。"彼得的眼里又充满了泪水，“我想按你说的去做，但是——”</p><p>“孩子，闭嘴，让我抱着你！”</p><p>“哦……”彼得喃喃着，被紧紧地拉进托尼的胸口。</p><p>“我又在发抖了……我还在故障中吗？”彼得问。“发生了什么事?”</p><p>“你没有故障。只是冻着了。”托尼说着，又把年轻人往他怀里塞了塞，把毯子盖到彼得耳朵下面。</p><p>“可是我觉得暖和啊？”</p><p>“我想这就像在外面的雪地里玩完，再回到屋里，你的手感觉又热又刺痛，即使它们仍然很冷……你冷了好几个小时，彼得。”托尼的声音里带着一丝愧疚。</p><p>“当我找到你的时候，你的细胞已经开始退化了，我们必须让你进入生物床来再生它们。”托尼解释的时候，彼得紧紧地依偎着托尼。尽管彼得还没有完全了解当前发生了什么，但他很享受与造物主的亲密接触。</p><p>“这么说我确实做对了啊？”彼得困惑地问。</p><p>“不！“托尼厉声说。彼得吓得往后一缩，紧张起来。</p><p>“对不起。”彼得咕哝着，不知道自己到底在为什么道歉。</p><p>“躺回去。”托尼用柔和得多的声音引导他。“我不是故意生你的气的。应该道歉的是我。”</p><p>彼得不知道该说什么。托尼的话只是增加了他的困惑，所以他按要求做，蜷缩在托尼温暖的身体上。</p><p>“生物床固定了你的细胞，但你仍然很冷，我们得逐渐提温，否则可能会使你的系统休克，医生给你开了毯子和人体暖水袋的处方。”</p><p>“处方？”</p><p>“是的。布鲁斯帮我把你救了回来……”</p><p>“他知道了？”</p><p>“是啊……他现在什么都知道了。”</p><p>“他会告发我吗？我会被神盾局或联合国关掉吗？我现在不知道我该怎么想好了——你似乎不希望我被关掉，但如果你想，我想我会——”</p><p>“看在上帝的份上，彼得……闭嘴！没人要关掉你。只是——天哪……只是让我抱着你。”</p><p>“斯塔克先生，我想你在漏水。”彼得感到自己的太阳穴湿漉漉的。过了一会儿，他“啊！”的一声意识到了，然后他按着斯塔克先生的要求继续闭着嘴。</p><p>尽管混乱和迷惘，彼得还是很容易在斯塔克先生的臂弯里睡着。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>“嘿，孩子。”</p><p>彼得睁开眼睛，抬头望着倚在沙发上的布鲁斯。</p><p>“嗯。嗨。”彼得仍然紧紧抓着托尼，他颤抖的声音唤醒了托尼。</p><p>“我只是来看看彼得，然后我就回我的套房去。”布鲁斯对醒来的托尼解释道。</p><p>“你感觉如何？”布鲁斯问，把注意力转回到彼得身上。</p><p>医生似乎一点也不担心彼得正躺在自己的朋友和同事身上，所以彼得决定也不去管它。</p><p>“嗯。现在暖和了。我有点困惑，当我死的时——”彼得感到托尼把他抓得更紧了。“当我没醒着的时候。”彼得机智地纠正道。</p><p>“你有没有轻微头痛？恶心？四肢有疼痛吗？”布鲁斯过了一会儿问道。</p><p>彼得摇摇头。</p><p>“好吧，我回我的房间去——我相信你俩有很多话要谈。”布鲁斯意味深长地看了托尼一眼，又回头看着彼得。“如果你有任何疼痛或奇怪的症状，或者只是想说话，叫我。”布鲁斯说着，揉了揉彼得本就很乱的头发。</p><p>彼得抬头看了看自己的发际线，布鲁斯把手缩回来，尴尬地向他们俩点了点头，然后离开了。</p><p>“他弄乱了我的头发。”彼得说，比刚才更困惑了。</p><p>“我想他只是想照顾你。”托尼微笑着说，并在彼得的头发上印了一个吻。彼得呆住了，眼睛睁得大大的。斯塔克先生刚吻了他的头发？到底怎么回事？</p><p>“来吧，该起床了……你躺在了我的膀胱上。”托尼一边说一边挪动身子。</p><p>"对不起，斯塔克先生。"彼得急忙起身，发现自己穿着一件他不记得穿着的Hello Kitty睡衣。</p><p>“嘿，别急，别急。”托尼答道，伸出一只手，以防彼得感到头晕。“你为什么不去洗个热水澡呢。我去给咱俩弄点吃的来，好吗？听起来怎么样？”</p><p>“听起来不错。谢谢你，斯塔克先生。”</p><p>“叫我托尼怎么样？”</p><p>彼得目瞪口呆地看着他的造物主。“呃，好吧，嗯，托尼。”</p><p>托尼笑着看彼得跑回自己的房间。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>当彼得出来的时候，他还在用毛巾擦头发。他现在穿着印着斯塔克工业的宽松T恤和短裤，皱着眉头停了下来。</p><p>“请坐。”托尼主动给彼得拉出一把椅子。</p><p>“这张桌子是从哪儿来的？”彼得问。他去洗澡的时候它还不在那儿，但现在就在这儿了：两把椅子和一张小桌子，白色的桌布，点燃的蜡烛。一切似乎都是凭空而来。</p><p>“储藏室。它似乎比主餐桌更舒适。”托尼望着房间对面12座椅长的现代餐桌说道。</p><p>“哦，好吧。”彼得说。他仍然很困惑，并希望混乱感会很快消失。如果没有，也许他就得告诉班纳博士。</p><p>“晚餐只有快煮意大利面，但是我配上了你喜欢的酱汁。”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢。”他说。托尼端过来两个盘子，并把一个放在他面前。发生了什么事？托尼在摇曳的烛光下对他微笑？</p><p>“灯坏了吗？”当托尼在他对面的椅子上坐下时，彼得环顾四周问道。“你需要我看一下保险丝——”</p><p>“灯没事。你想喝杯香槟吗？”托尼问，从桌上的冷却筐里拿出一个瓶子。</p><p>“哦——就像我们上个月在那家餐馆试过的那种？我喜欢。但我只要一杯——我不想再傻笑了。”彼得说，他想起自己喝完两杯酒后脸红的样子。</p><p>“我喜欢你傻笑的样子。”托尼笑着说。</p><p>彼得笑了。他脸红了。</p><p>“我喜欢你笑。”托尼说。他隔着桌子，用一种奇怪又强烈的目光看着彼得。彼得的胃软乎乎地搅动着——他一定比自己想象中更饿。</p><p>彼得笑了笑，用叉子卷出一大团带酱汁的意大利面，毫不客气地把它塞进嘴里。</p><p>托尼继续说话，谈了彼得的工作，但更多的是关于他们在接下来的几天或几周应该去做些什么，去看些什么。托尼似乎很想再带他出去玩，这很好，但这似乎对他们的研究不利，彼得对此并不确定。</p><p>他也不知道为什么托尼一直盯着他，好像在他脸上找着什么东西。虽然托尼对他的关注让他感觉很好，但这也让开始他担心自己的细胞再生并没有像他们说的那么好。</p><p>噢，不！这就是班纳博士早些时候过来检查他的原因吗？彼得的胃口突然消失了。</p><p>“你很安静。”托尼说。彼得放下叉子后，托尼也放下了叉子。</p><p>“我没事吧，斯塔克先——托尼？”彼得关切地问。</p><p>“为什么？你不舒服吗？布鲁斯说要注意手指和脚趾的疼痛，头晕，头痛——”</p><p>“不，没有……只是……我越来越困惑发生了什么，你一直盯着我，然后你说接下来的几天里我们要把工作放到一边出去玩，就像我们要在什么意外发生之前把事情安排好，班纳先生还摸了我的头发……我要死了吗？”彼得急忙问着，鼓起勇气等待答案。</p><p>“哦，彼蒂。不。你很好！”托尼立刻说，他站起身来，把彼得从桌子上拉起来，给了孩子一个拥抱。</p><p>“很抱歉，我在试着……天呐，我真是个白痴。”托尼自言自语地笑着，向后退了一步，尴尬地低下了头。</p><p>“我想在你身上下些功夫——你知道的……晚餐，烛光，调情。我欠你一个约会……”托尼边说边朝桌子打着手势。</p><p>“我理解晚餐的意思，但照明灯是功能正常的啊，而我……调情？等等，你在调情？”</p><p>“显然做得不太好。”托尼承认道，当彼得终于开始明白过来时，他微笑着。</p><p>“这是一次约会？就像人类的求爱约会？”彼得迷惑不解地问。</p><p>“我承认是我做的太突然——我应该解释的。”托尼做了个鬼脸说。</p><p>“解释什么？拜托，托尼。我以为你没有——你说你不想——我不明白，这让我……心里打结，胃里直转。”</p><p>“焦虑？这让你很焦虑？”托尼问道，他伸出手来握住彼得的一只手。</p><p>彼得再次审视这种感觉。这个描述确实符合那种紧张、扭曲的感觉。他点了点头。</p><p>“好吧。再一次坦诚地说，对不起。我真的很抱歉，我要在余生里用很多方式补偿你。”</p><p>彼得皱起了眉头。“为了什么？”</p><p>“我在生气的时候拒绝你。我是个十足的白痴，小彼，我担心你会被发现，压力让我对你大发脾气。我是个混蛋。你带着我想要的一切来找我，而我却让你觉得自己是个失败品。我很抱歉。”</p><p>“你想要的一切吗？”彼得虚弱地问，不确定自己是否正确地理解了托尼的话。托尼想要他？这是真的吗？</p><p>“我想让你看起来像个人类，思考起来也像个人类……我从没想过你也会像人类一样感受外物。当然，这是有道理的。你的大脑被设计用来输出电子信号，就像人类大脑输出生物电信号一样……我从来没有完全意识到，电子信号也会得到相同的情感产物。”</p><p>“而且我也是个傻瓜，我没能意识到你对我产生的情感，我当然也没有意识到你对我也产生了影响。”</p><p>“我对你产生了什么影响？”彼得小心翼翼地问。</p><p>托尼微笑着，用空着的那只手抚摸彼得的脸颊。彼得因为这个接触倒吸了一口气。</p><p>“我的目标是创造一个完美的人……一个善良、美好、聪明、体贴的人……我决定打造出我心目中的完美。我的成功超出了我的预期，但我不能把你呈现出的样子归功于自己。”</p><p>“彼得，你真美，你是不可思议的。现在想来，我不可能不爱上你。”</p><p>“你爱我吗？“彼得低声说。</p><p>“是的……我甚至有科学结果来证明它，但是你现在就相信我的话怎么样？”</p><p>“你爱我。”这次不是问题，是确定。托尼笑了。</p><p>“我爱你。”托尼肯定地说，他站起身来，大胆地拉着彼得的后腰，直到他们紧紧地挨在一起。</p><p>“我也爱你。”彼得喘着气说。</p><p>托尼知道。他当然知道。他看到这孩子流着眼泪痛苦地告白，他看到了科学证据，看到彼得的大脑在看到他的时候像烟花一样绚烂闪亮；但是当他面对面地听到这个漂亮男孩嘴唇上吐出的这一切，他的心还是猛地跳了起来。 </p><p>“我可以吻你吗？”托尼问道。</p><p>“我——可我在实验室里做错了。我不知道怎么做——我在我们看过的电影里见过，我以为那就足够了。我需要什么指示？有什么可用的指示吗？”</p><p>“彼得。”托尼坚定而温和地打断了彼得焦虑的过度分析。</p><p>“嗯？”彼得说着，眼睛睁得大大的，眉间紧皱着抬头看他。</p><p>“我可以吻你吗？”他耐心地重复道。</p><p>彼得吞咽。“可以……”</p><p>托尼看到彼得的肩膀放松了，尽管他明显很紧张，但他的舌头还是本能地润湿了他的嘴唇。</p><p>‘本能地’，托尼惊奇地想。</p><p>托尼举起双手捧住年轻人的脸，慢慢地，品味这一刻，把嘴唇贴在彼得的唇上。</p><p>很明显，这孩子不知道该做什么，但这并不重要，因为托尼会照顾他。他轻轻地拂过彼得的嘴唇，感到彼得的手在微微颤抖，他伸出舌头，鼓励彼得张开嘴巴。</p><p>托尼的吻刚一加深，彼得就对着托尼的嘴发出了一声呜咽，马上开始模仿托尼的动作。</p><p>彼得的舌头好奇地滑过托尼的嘴唇，这让托尼感到一阵性奋，将手从彼得身边滑下来，绕到他的屁股上，把他拽得更近了。</p><p>彼得不由自主地向前蹭着，托尼感到彼得的勃起压在了自己的上面。</p><p>“哦，宝贝。你还需要什么指示？”托尼说着把彼得逼到最近的墙边。</p><p>彼得认为这是他凭直觉做得不错的标志，于是他把双手插进托尼的头发里。托尼则重新吻回彼得，让欲望来引导一切。</p><p>托尼尝起来像香槟和更美味的东西，他发现自己猛烈地拽着托尼的头发，抓住他的肩膀，仿佛这样他就能更用力更深入地吻住托尼。</p><p>托尼抓住他的大腿，把他举起来，让他们俩的勃起压在一起。彼得把脚踝锁在托尼的背后，凭着本能的冲动绝望地撞着托尼。</p><p>托尼被他激得性起了，硬了。托尼想要他，用自己那块儿顶着彼得的勃起，好像想要这样操他似的。哦，天哪，这太多了——为什么所有的神经末梢都变得这样疯狂？他内心里那种扭曲、贪婪的感觉是怎么回事？为什么他觉得自己更需要托尼的抚摸和亲吻了……哦，神呐。</p><p>彼得的肌肉绷紧了，从腹股沟处开始，一浪一浪地向外颤动。他浑身发抖，紧紧地搂住托尼。</p><p>“托尼，发生什么了？哦，天呐！啊！”</p><p>“嘘……嘘……没事的，宝贝。”彼得听见托尼在安慰他。托尼抚摸着他的后脖颈，他则对着托尼的锁骨呜咽。他不知道自己处于那种状态多久了，但他的脸是湿的，他在发抖。</p><p>他把头靠在托尼的肩膀上，抽着鼻子。“发生了什么？”</p><p>“发生什么？哦，小彼。”托尼轻轻地放下彼得颤抖的腿。“你以前从未有过高潮？”</p><p>“哦！那是高潮？哦！如果我早知道我就不会这么惊慌失措了。”彼得喘着气说，仍然抓住托尼的胳膊不放。</p><p>托尼轻轻地笑了笑，拉起彼得的下巴，轻轻地吻他。</p><p>“我能带你去睡觉吗？”托尼问，把吻压在彼得的下巴上。</p><p>彼得被这个问题吓了一跳，这使托尼的心都碎了。但年轻人点点头，他的眼睛流露出对新处境的持续惊讶。</p><p>托尼拉着彼得的手，领着他进了自己的卧室，关上了房门，然后把彼得压在门板上继续亲吻他。</p><p>当他俩互相亲吻、爱抚的时候，托尼脱着彼此的衣服，引领着彼得的节奏。接下来他打断亲吻，脱掉衬衫，彼得没有表示反对。</p><p>托尼轻轻地把彼得的身体从衣服和短裤里抽出来，他把彼得拉到床前，温柔地把彼得推到那张还没收拾好的床上，他看着那个年轻人的眼睛贪婪地扫过自己的身体。</p><p>托尼对彼得的每一寸皮肤都了如指掌，他知道彼得阴茎的长度和形状，它正在迅速地膨胀着——毕竟，他设计了它。然而，尽管如此熟悉，他只想把嘴贴在男孩的每个部位，重新以全新的方式探索他设计的完美身体。</p><p>但首先他知道他必须纠正彼得的一些误解。</p><p>他躺在彼得的旁边，懒洋洋地吻了他一下，然后又用大拇指抚摸着彼得的脸颊，彼得敬畏地看着他的胸膛和肩膀。</p><p>“在我们更进一步之前，我需要你知道，并不是性，甚至也不是爱，让你变得有意义。”托尼开始说话，“认为没有爱或亲密，你就不够真实不够有人性的想法是错误的。彼得，你是我认识的最好的人……”托尼说，接着又补充了一句“我是情人眼里出西施了，但我是认真的。”当他看到彼得的表情变得柔软时，他笑了。</p><p>“也就是说，我确实爱你。如果你想慢慢来，我还是会爱你的……我很惊讶你以前没有过性高潮，所以我不想催你。”托尼说着，情不自禁地拂过彼得的身体。</p><p>“我为什么要慢慢来呢？”彼得困惑地问。</p><p>“嗯，你还年轻，没有经验，第一次可能会让你很紧张，而我只是想让你感觉舒服。别因为你认为那是你需要完成的目标，就做一些你还没准备好的事情。”</p><p>“可是如果我想要呢？不仅因为我觉得我应该，而是因为你摸我让我感觉很好。”彼得害羞地说。</p><p>托尼微笑着，又一次抚摸彼得的脸。“好吧，这是正确的，但我们不需要马上做爱，我可以用很多其他的方式让你感觉舒服。”</p><p>彼得看上去若有所思，然后皱起了眉头。“如果我像你说的那样紧张，那这样会有帮助，但我不是。我不知道我为什么要紧张？”</p><p>“你也本不必紧张，宝贝。无论你想要什么，我都会好好照顾你的。”托尼保证道。</p><p>“我在这方面的知识很有限，但我很高兴你能和我做任何你喜欢的性行为。”彼得认真地说。</p><p>“怎样的有限？”托尼担心地问。</p><p>“如果是没有被F.R.I.D.A.Y.审查过的视频，她允许我看PG-13级的电影和视频。她分析过的东西我可以看到R级。她说这被称为我的安全搜索协议，我不应该在网上看协议外的东西，所以我不得不在医学书籍或小说中查找它们，但它们主要是关于异性恋的。”</p><p>“那是你的第一次高潮……你从没有碰过自己？你想在上面还是下面，我是说——你更喜欢哪种？”</p><p>“我真的不知道……我看电影和读书时往往有另一个人在场，医学书籍说手淫开始于11岁左右……我还远没有达到那个阶段。”</p><p>在彼得承认他缺乏性意识，还提到了他的实际年龄后，托尼的热情明显有些退却。</p><p>“好吧，来，我们到被子里去——我们要快速浏览一下小鸟和蜜蜂的故事……嗯，就我们的情况来看，是蜜蜂和蜜蜂。”托尼说着拉开被子，哄彼得和他一起舒服地躺下。</p><p>“等等——你怎么知道你喜欢男人呢？”托尼突然问道。</p><p>彼得对他皱起了眉头。“我喜欢你啊。”他诚实地回答。</p><p>“但你才刚刚开始认识人……哦，天哪。也许你只是认为自己是个同性恋。”托尼的眼睛睁得大大的。在所有他认为会搞砸的关于彼得的事情里，他甚至没有想到性教育。</p><p>“托尼，即使我没有看任何成人级的东西，但我们已经看了足够多的电影，足以让我意识到我对汉·索罗的兴趣比莱娅更大……”</p><p>托尼笑了。他回忆起自己同样意识到这一点的时刻。《星球大战》上映时他十岁，刚进入青春期，不明白为什么自己觉得有飞船的紧身裤帅哥更酷，而不是对穿白色长裙的小妞感兴趣。</p><p>“好吧，好吧——你都知道些什么？剩下的由我来补充。”托尼说。</p><p>“你真的要我把一切都告诉你吗？它们主要来自医学建议和期刊，至于同性恋活动，《断背山》被评为R级，F.R.I.D.A.Y.让我看了，所以……”</p><p>托尼笑了。“好吧，所以你知道这是怎么做的。”他回想起那一幕尴尬的性爱，松了一口气。“虽然我应该提一下，戴牛仔帽和放牛不是必须的。”他补充道。彼得翻了个白眼。</p><p>“你有什么偏好吗？”</p><p>“这是什么意思？”</p><p>“什么是你想要的，什么是你不想要的，如果你真的想要完整的性爱，你会——”</p><p>“哦，杰克·吉伦哈尔！肯定的！”彼得打断道。</p><p>“什么？”托尼歪着头，困惑地问。</p><p>“在电影里……杰克·吉伦哈尔……”彼得红着脸说。“我真的不知道该怎么说……接受方？他在底下……”</p><p>“我明白了，我明白了，但咱们别再提及流行文化了。”托尼笑着说，并把彼得压在身下。</p><p>托尼朝他微笑着，彼得很喜欢托尼紧贴着他的身体时的亲密和重量。</p><p>彼得不太清楚为什么托尼被他的解释逗乐了，但他很高兴托尼的保留意见似乎消失了。</p><p>“老天，我真爱你。”托尼说着，手滑过彼得的脸颊，捧起彼得的下巴。</p><p>托尼又对着彼得那敬畏的表情笑了。他吻去了彼得眼角的泪水。</p><p>他没有再浪费时间，又把彼得拉进了一个深吻，向前挺身。现在他们皮肤贴着皮肤。托尼能感觉到彼得的勃起压在他的胃上，他感到有必要满足自己的一些欲望。</p><p>托尼打断了亲吻，嘴顺着彼得的脖子往下吻，又吸又啃。他听到了彼得呻吟的声音，很明显，他正确地碰到了孩子的敏感区，但他认为他应该测试所有的区域。</p><p>他继续向下，用嘴裹住孩子的乳头，使得孩子呜咽着他的名字，双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀。他用舌头轻轻舔了舔那个粉红色的小疙瘩，然后向后扯。他正想问彼得是否愉快，彼得的仰头闭眼和两颊绯红回答了这个问题，所以他对另一个乳头做了同样的事情。他继续前进，从彼得颤抖的腹肌吻到他贴在肚子上的阴茎。</p><p>前液的珠子滴到彼得的肚子上，托尼花了一点时间去欣赏这令人性奋的景象，但他的停顿使彼得往下看。彼得看起来很担心托尼为什么突然停下来。</p><p>托尼赶忙消除彼得的恐惧：“你看起来真漂亮，小彼。”彼得还没来得及回答，托尼用眼睛牢牢抓住彼得的目光，从阴茎的底部一直舔到顶儿，用舌头在顶儿上打着转，舔了舔小缝上渗出的前液。托尼很高兴地发现它尝起来就像人类的前液——赵的新生物床在合成腺体方面真的做得很好。</p><p>彼得吃惊地喘着气，头往后一仰，两只手更紧地抓住托尼的肩膀。托尼强忍着不笑出声来，把彼得的阴茎整个吞了下去。</p><p>彼得破碎地哭叫出托尼的名字，手飞到托尼的头发上，紧紧地抓住它。彼得似乎不知道自己是应该摆脱这种压倒一切的感觉，还是应该沉浸其中。</p><p>“你还好吧，亲爱的？”托尼一边说着，一边舔着彼得的龟头。</p><p>彼得低头看着他，睁大了眼睛，满脸通红，神情慌张。“PG-13电影里不会出现这种情况！”</p><p>托尼在回去耕耘之前忍不住偷笑了起来，而彼得则又呻吟着瘫倒在床上。他们又在床上折腾了几分钟，彼得用手指拽着托尼的头发，托尼决定是时候深入了。</p><p>他把身子从彼得身上挪开，到床头柜上够润滑油。</p><p>“你——你为什么停下来？”彼得呜咽着。</p><p>“只是去弄点润滑油。以防你还想要插入式的性爱，你想要吗？”</p><p>“是的，但是……它不是自动润滑的吗？”彼得皱着眉头问。</p><p>“啊，不……医学杂志可能觉得他们没有必要指出这一点。”托尼大声地说着猜想，回到彼得身边。</p><p>“愚蠢的设计。”彼得反驳道。</p><p>“你应该给责任人写封措辞严厉的信。”托尼笑着吻了吻男孩的鼻子。</p><p>“他们可能也没有提到肛交前的准备……我知道那部该死的电影没有。”托尼补充道。“我得先用我的手指涂上润滑油给你扩张，确保它不会伤害你。这样可以吗？”</p><p>“只要你能再把我那儿放进嘴里，什么都行。”彼得问，给了托尼一个非常戳动心弦的小狗眼睛。</p><p>“贪心的男孩。”托尼笑着说，然后从彼得的身体上滑下来，给他的爱人他想要的东西。</p><p>当彼得又开始扭动起来，托尼用右手弹开润滑油盖，在手指上涂了一层，预热它们，然后把它们送到彼得的身体上。</p><p>彼得“哦”的一声停了下来，托尼用指尖划过他的臀瓣，擦过敏感的入口。托尼用舌头和指尖逗弄了一会儿彼得的阴茎，然后把嘴移开。</p><p>“让我看着你的脸，宝贝……我需要你告诉我有没有什么地方疼。”托尼说道，彼得点了点头。</p><p>托尼又把彼得叼回嘴里，当他把指尖按进去时，他盯着彼得的脸。</p><p>“哦……”彼得又说了一遍，但没有流露出痛苦的迹象。托尼又向前推了一点，令他吃惊的是，彼得把腿伸得更开了，他凑向托尼的手，让手指压得更深。</p><p>“你喜欢？”他问道。</p><p>“哦，喜欢……感觉非常亲密。你会吻我吗？你可以吻我吗？”彼得问。</p><p>托尼赶忙重新安排他们的身体的位置，以满足小彼甜蜜的要求。他们的嘴唇刚碰到一起，彼得就用胳膊搂住了他的脖子。没过多久，托尼就把第二根食指缓慢地按进了彼得的身体，它似乎和第一根手指一样容易进去。彼得完全信任地看着托尼，托尼意识到彼得并不害怕他们做的事情，因此没有理由紧张。</p><p>他深深地吻了彼得，勾起手指，想让彼得的第一次尽可能地愉快。</p><p>“托尼！”彼得跳出那个吻，喘着粗气，“这——这太好了！”</p><p>这极大的满足了托尼的自满得意。</p><p>“有你在我里面会感觉这么好吗？”彼得气喘吁吁地问。</p><p>“只要我碰的角度是对的，它会的，是的。”</p><p>“求求你，求求你……我们可以现在做吗？”彼得恳求着。托尼急切地点头，抽回手指，彼得坐了起来。</p><p>“我该怎么做？我应该跪下还是躺下，还是……什么感觉最好？”</p><p>“我在你身后，你跪着，也许会更容易些……那样的感觉真的很好，会很深……”托尼提议，彼得很快转过身去，急切地展示着他那顽皮的屁股的诱人景色。</p><p>“天哪。”托尼看到这情景低语着，用涂了润滑剂的手指撸动自己的阴茎。</p><p>彼得又用那双乞求的眼睛回头看了看。“求你了。”他呜咽着。</p><p>托尼一刻也不能再拒绝彼得了，他抓住他情人的屁股，把他的阴茎顶端抵在彼得的洞上，慢慢地向前推进。阴茎顶端被推进去时，彼得静静地呻吟着，没有停下来等待，而是向后推，让托尼陷得更深，直到他完全地插进彼得的身体里。</p><p>“妈的。”彼得的屁股又热又紧，托尼气喘吁吁，俯身把前额压在彼得的肩胛骨上。“哦，小彼，你感觉太好了。”</p><p>“你那么深地在我体内，我感觉和你好亲近——天啊，托尼。”彼得气喘吁吁地说，开始扭动他的臀部。</p><p>“哦，是的。”托尼呻吟着跟着彼得一起移动。他稍稍调整了一下角度，把彼得拉到胸前，让他的鸡巴抵着彼得体内的敏感点。</p><p>彼得哭叫着，屁股的动作也变得急促起来。在这个新体位上，他可以够到彼得全部的身体，抚摸他的胸部、腹部和阴茎，抓住它，给它有力的撞击。</p><p>彼得向后弯起一只胳膊，去够托尼的脖子。当他们狠狠操着时，他转过头把托尼拉进了一个混乱的吻中。托尼的屁股更用力地向上猛击，彼得的呻吟和哭声越来越响。</p><p>完美的感觉来得很快，彼得的哭喊封在托尼的嘴里，他对着托尼的手、他自己的胃和床单射了他今晚的第二次高潮。</p><p>托尼本能地更用力地操着那个男孩，用双臂搂住彼得，男孩的身体在他怀里抽搐着，托尼被推向自己的高潮，射在彼得的身体深处。</p><p>当托尼终于停止颤抖时，彼得还在吻他，轻轻地舔着他的嘴，于是他把孩子拉到另一个深吻中，最终吻放慢下来。</p><p>托尼小心地把自己抽出来，让他和彼得都躺到床上，用被子裹住彼此，似乎无法让男孩离开他的怀抱。</p><p>“我真的，真的很喜欢那样。”彼得说，他仍然喘着粗气。</p><p>“真是太不可思议了，是的。我们没持续多久，但是该死的。”托尼说着，吻了吻彼得的太阳穴。</p><p>“它应该持续更长时间吗？”彼得关切地问。</p><p>“嘿，这很完美的。这是我们的第一次，你也很棒——所以当然我们很快就来了。”托尼保证道。</p><p>“我们今晚可以再试一次吗？”彼得问着，回过头来满怀希望地看着托尼。</p><p>“我不记得有在你的设计里写过‘贪得无厌’？”托尼一边开玩笑，一边亲吻着彼得的脸颊。</p><p>彼得继续看着他，想得到他的回答，托尼得意地笑了。“如你所愿。给我半个小时。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注释：<br/>单双量子湮灭*：物质和它的反物质相遇时，会发生完全的物质-能量转换，产生光子等的能量形式，此过程即为湮灭。（引用自百度百科）</p><p>沟道技术*：应用于岩矿分析与鉴定，主要用于研究晶体中杂质原子的位置、晶格损伤、晶体沟道及其精细结构、表面非晶态和缺陷、单晶表面的无定形层、多晶薄膜等。（引用自百度百科）</p><p>放手？我怎么能对他放手*呢？：原文是“Let him go? How can I let him go?”  “let go”，是放手，也是让他走。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>